1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular, to a motor-driven drilling and/or chiselling tool including a housing, a percussion mechanism arranged in the housing, and a motor drivingly connectable with the percussion mechanism by a gear unit, with the percussion mechanism having an eccentric, a piston, and a connection rod for connecting the eccentric with the piston. The present invention also relates to a percussion mechanism for use in the power tool and to a connection rod that connects the eccentric with the driving piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional tools of the type described above, occurring peak pressures, e.g., impact pulses, are dampingly transmitted by the connection rod, e.g., by the eccentric to the surrounding components. As a result, the generated impact pulses and vibrations are sensed by a tool user holding the power tool handle. This leads, in particular with an extended operation of the power tool, to an early fatigue of the user and to a reduction of the tool output.
German Publication DE 34 05 922-A1 discloses a hand-held power tool in which in order to reduce or to dampen the vibrations and to dampen the tool return pulse, the gear unit and the percussion mechanism are formed as a unit, which is displaceably supported in the housing and is supported against the housing by a spring and/or a damping element. The drawback of the known solution consists in that in order to insure a sufficient damping of the generated impact pulses and vibrations, expensive constructional measures are required.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to reduce generated peak pressures as early as possible to thereby minimize application of a load to surrounding components and to the user.